And If You Jump, You Just Might Fall
by Together We're Unlimited
Summary: Inuyasha was a normal high school student. As was Kagome; on the outside. What will happen when on a cold winter night, Inuyasha saves his classmate from throwing herself off a bridge? Will they remain just two schoolmates, or something more complicated?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm diving in,  
>I'm going under<br>Drowning in you  
>I'm falling forever,<br>I've got to break through  
>Going under."<p>

~Going Under by Evanescence

* * *

><p>He walked through the snow, blowing into his hands and rubbing them together for a small piece of warmth that would disappear in a matter of seconds. The trees around him slowly swayed as the winter winds blew through their branches. Everything was covered in a sheet of white, and the clouds were a dark shade of grey under the night sky. The young man started walking faster, in an attempt to get home sooner. He was already late for dinner, and his mother was probably worried sick about him.<p>

In all honesty, he didn't care if he was out late in the snow, or if he wasn't on time to sit with his family at the dinner table. But he hated making his mother upset over him, so he tried his best to get home before she did anything rash. He blew into his hands again, and looked around for something that would tell him he was going the right way. After a few moments, he noticed a small wooden sign that he could barely see through the gusts of snow and wind. The young man squinted his eyes in an attempt to see the writing in the wood. After a few seconds, the letters became more visible in his line of vision, reading out, "The Bone Eaters' Bridge." He nodded to himself, and continued walking. He paused upon arriving at the bridge, wondering if it was safe enough to cross in this weather. He eventually just shrugged his shoulders, and stepped onto the slowly rotting wood of the bridge. He carefully avoided the patches of ice that had formed, and varied between looking forward and to where his feet were going.

As he came close to the middle of the bridge, he saw a dark form about ten feet away from him. The boy stopped in his tracks and squinted his eyes, unsure if someone was really there or if he was just imagining it. As the seconds went by, he realized that it was another person. _"Probably just someone on a walk,"_ he thought to himself, shrugging as he continued down his path on the bridge. He avoided bumping into the other person, and hardly gave them another glance, not really caring who it was. After walking a couple more feet, he heard a loud creaking sound behind him. He stopped and turned his head slightly, trying to see what it was he heard. He watched as the figure grabbed the railing of the bridge, and climbed up it. He squinted his eyes, but they soon widened as they saw the figure stand up on the railing, and begin to fall off.

The young man yelled, "Stop! What the hell are you doing! Stop!" He ran towards the falling form, no longer caring about the patches of ice that he could slip on beneath his feet. He reached out for the figure and tried grabbing them before they fell into the river below-that was most likely frozen by now. He closed his eyes as he stretched his hands forward, and caught hold of something. He wasn't sure what it was at the time, but he kept his grip on it and held it in place. He opened his eyes, and looked down at his hands. They seemed to be holding an arm. The young man's eyes closed tightly as he pulled at it, hoping to bring up the human attached to the limb. He let go with one hand, and grabbed the top half of the other person's arm as he pulled them back to safety. Once he brought the whole person back onto the bridge, he looked down to see who it was that was now in his arms. He immediately recognized it to be a girl he went to school with. She was in a couple of his classes, but he never took the time to get to know her. What was her name again? Sayome? Yagome? Kagome? Kagome. That sounded about right.

Her eyes were closed tight as she held her exposed arms. That was when the boy noticed how little she was wearing for the winter. She wore a light blue sundress and no shoes. She had on no mittens, no hat, no scarf- nothing to keep her warm. He thought to himself, _"Is she crazy? That's practically suicide in this weath-"_

But then it hit him. She _was_ trying to commit suicide just now. Wasn't she? His eyes became even wider as he looked back at her face. Her skin was extremely white and she looked practically frozen. He shook his head as he slowly, while trying not to drop her, took off his own jacket and covered her with it. Kagome wrapped it around herself, eyes still sealed shut, as she shivered. The young man looked forward as he ran towards the end of the bridge, avoiding all ice patches. He ran through the woods with the frozen girl still in his arms, trying to get home as soon as possible. He saw the lights coming from the houses in his neighborhood, and he sighed in relief. He continued to run down the streets until coming upon his two story home that housed his mother, father, and older half-brother. He ran down the driveway and onto the front porch, kicking the door to get someone's attention. He heard his father inside, "Well it's about time Inuyasha got here! What took him so damn long?" His father continued to ramble until he opened the door, glaring in anger at first, then staring in shock and confusion at the sight of his son holding a strange girl in his arms. He blinked, then asked, "Who is that?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, and instead pushed past his father, and walked into the living room. "Get up!" he yelled at his older half-brother, who was reading a book on the couch.

Sesshomaru said calmly, "Why should I? You have no control over me, you filthy half-breed."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Because there's a nearly frozen girl in my arms and the snow on her dress is starting to soak into my shirt, numbskull."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother, and raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha gave him an expectant look. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, stood up without a word, and walked over to the smaller chair on the opposite side of the room. Inuyasha immediately set Kagome down the the rusty red couch and pondered what to do next.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" His mother, Izayoi, called as she entered the living room. Upon seeing her son safe at home, she smiled. Then she noticed the urgent look on his face, so she moved her line of vision to the girl on the couch. Her smile slowly started to disappear, "Oh dear...what happened to her?"

Inuyasha shook his head and looked at his mother, "She's practically frozen. Can you help her?"

Izayoi paused, blinked, then nodded, "Alright. Uh...Inuyasha, go get the blankets from the linen closet. You," she pointed to her husband, "go boil some water and grab a few towels. And you," she pointed to Sesshomaru, "put that book down and turn up the temperature. I'll go get some of my pajamas for her to change into instead of that damp dress and jacket." Everyone went on their way to do their assigned job, except for Sesshomaru. Izayoi noticed and glared at him, "Sesshomaru." He looked up. "I may not be your real mother, but I _do_ get to decide wether or not you get your trust-fund when you turn 25, or 65. Now go turn up the temperature."

Sesshomaru grunted as he closed his book, set it on the coffee table, and walked towards the temperature dial.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well? Well? Was it okay or does it need some work? I'd like to know your opinions. Preferably in the form of a review. It would be greatly appreciated.

Well, I'm off to see the wizard. I'll update after I get a review or two, a'ight? A'ight. See ya then.


	2. Chapter 2

Buon giorno, principessa!

Cyber cookie to whoever knows what movie that's from. It's one of my personal favorites. And you're not allowed to Google it (I know that's what you were going to do. Don't you lie to me.)

Anyways, thank you all for your fabulous reviews! They made my suckish day, not so sucky.

On with the story!

* * *

><p>She sat on her bed, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. She had already cleaned her entire room, done all her homework, and organized her closet. There was nothing good on TV, and her laptop was broken. All of the books on her shelves were already read and re-read, and she couldn't go outside due to the bad weather. She wasn't tired, and she certainly didn't want to talk to anyone. Everything she usually did at this time was done, and now there was no distraction. No distraction keeping her from her thoughts; her insecurities, her issues, her memories. She squeezed her eyes shut as one in particular ran through her mind. The girl shook and held her head, silently telling her twisted thoughts to go away. But alas, they would not listen to her. Her thoughts ran wild as she sat there in silent agony. After a good hour of this torture, she stood up, "Stop! I can't take it anymore!"<p>

After this proclamation, the voices stopped. But before she had a chance to sigh in relief, they started again, even louder than before.

_'It was your fault...'_

_'You'll never amount to anything...'_

_'Look at you...who could ever love someone as horrendous as you...'_

_'It was you...you...YOU...YOU...YOU...'_

The girl shook her head to try and diminish them once more, but to no avail. After a few minutes, she gave up, and let the voices overcome her.

She simply stood there for a moment, until she walked to her closet and grabbed the first thing she saw; a sundress. She stripped herself and put the piece of summer clothing on. She took off her socks, and threw them across the room. Her skin already felt cold, but she didn't care. It wouldn't matter in the end anyways, right?

She walked out of her apartment and closed the door behind her, ignoring her little brother, who was asking where she was going. She ignored the sting of the snow hitting her already pale white skin. She ignored the fact that after only about five minutes, her feet were already becoming numb. She ignored the people staring at her in shock and confusion as she walked past them. She ignored it all, because right then, she just didn't care.

After about five more minutes of aimless walking, she came across a sign. She squinted until she could make out the words, "Bone Eaters' Bridge."

_'Perfect...,'_ the voices in her head chorused.

The girl stepped onto the bridge, and walked on until she was near the middle. She turned, and looked over the railing. "Wow...that sure is a long way down...," she said out loud to herself as her eyes widened at the sight.

_'Exactly...,'_ the voices chimed. The girl's eyes went back to normal and she stood up straight. She looked ahead of her, ignoring the footsteps of someone else walking on the bridge not too far away from her. Her dress flowed around her, and her brown eyes never moved from their spot. She felt the other person on the bridge walk behind her, but she didn't care.

_'It's time...'_

The girl nodded. She took a step forward, and grabbed the top of the railing. The aging wood made a creaking noise as she climbed on it. Once she reached the top, the girl stood up straight. She swayed a bit as the winter winds blew around her, until she closed her eyes, and let herself fall forward. She heard a yell, "Stop! What the hell are you doing! Stop!"

Kagome kept her eyes closed before her mind almost seemed to have left her body...

* * *

><p>"...you think she'll be okay?" an oddly familiar voice asked.<p>

"She should be. We'll just have to wait for her to wake up," another voice said.

_'Are these my thoughts?...Are those voices real people or are they just figments of my imagination?...Wait...am I dead?...Is this heaven or hell?...Oh kami, what's going on?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Who cares if she wakes up? She's just a filthy human that let herself fall off a bridge," a rather cold voice said. Kagome cringed slightly upon hearing it.

"Sesshomaru! You shouldn't say such things about someone who-" the voice from before said.

"Hey, guys?" the first voice interrupted, "I think she's waking up or something..."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows together before slowly opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was a pair of golden colored eyes. They were beautiful, and looked strangely familiar, yet Kagome couldn't put her finger on whose they were. She tried to open her eyes wider, but to no avail. She looked down with half-lidded eyes and noticed that she was no longer wearing her sundress, and was instead wearing blue and white flannel pajamas, and there was a red blanket draped over her. Kagome's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She looked up and she could barely register four other people surrounding her. Her eyes began to slowly widen in slight terror. Three of them were boys; all with almost the same gold eyes that she saw when she first woke up. She couldn't decide which pair of eyes she was looking at, though. The other was an older woman who looked completely different from the other three. She had normal colored eyes, with long black hair; as opposed to the long white hair the other three had. The woman and the men were very different, but they all did have something in common; they were all staring at her.

"Where...where am I?" she asked. Her voice was a little rough, as if she had a sore throat. "Is this heaven or hell?"

The woman chuckled slightly, "No. This isn't heaven or hell."

Kagome's eyes got wider, "So they don't exist?...Then...what is this place?"

"You're in our house, dear. And you're very much alive. And_ very_ lucky."

Kagome was shocked, and she asked, "What?...What are you talking about?"

The older woman smiled, "My son saved you. And may I ask what you were doing on a bridge so late at night? And in nothing but a sundress, no less!"

"Saved...me? Who saved me?" Kagome inquired, ignoring the woman's last question.

The woman smiled a bit wider and pointed to who looked like the youngest of the three silver haired men. He was sitting on a coffee table, not looking Kagome in the eye. He looked strangely, almost hauntingly familiar.

Kagome quickly figured it out, "You...you're in my science class, aren't you? Inuyasha or something...right?"

He finally looked at her, "Uh...yeah."

"Oh," was all she could think of to say. All was quiet for a moment, until she continued, "I...didn't want to be saved, you know."

Everyone remained silent, unsure of what to say, as Kagome slowly closed her eyes again, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Was it okay? Or did it suck? I'd like your opinions in a review. I shall respond to all~

Well, see ya. I shall update upon receiving one or two more reviews. Hasta la vista, baby.


End file.
